Acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is caused by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), particularly the HIV-1 strain. Most currently approved therapies for HIV infection target the viral reverse transcriptase and protease enzymes. There is additionally one approved drug targeting gp41 to inhibit viral entry and one approved drug targeting the integrase enzyme. Within the reverse transcriptase inhibitor and protease inhibitor classes, resistance of HIV to existing drugs is a problem. Therefore, it is important to discover and develop new antiretroviral compounds.